galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternal Love 2007
Eternal Love 2007, is one of the opening theme songs for Galaxy Angel II Mugen Kairō no Kagi. Staff *Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima *Artist: Ryoko Shintani *Full credit for translation: Misa-Chan Japanese Lyrics Eternal love 君に逢えた 蒼いこの銀河で きっと奇跡は始まる Angel in my heart 遠く限りない宇宙へ 夢を探して迷う far away 揺れる運命になぜか 心みだれて 道を惑う 月に見守られて 気高く生きてゆける 時間は砂のように so 流れるけど･･･ Eternal love 君に逢えた 蒼いこの銀河で いま信じて 飛び立つ天使 Eternal dream 光 浴びて 翼広げたなら きっと奇跡は始まる Angel in my heart 軌道 外れることさえ 怖れぬ勇気 熱く get away 永遠の静寂の中で 心めざめて 向かう世界 月に導かれて 神秘の闇を抜ける 深い海のように so 包み込んで･･･ Eternal love 君の声が 響くこの銀河で ほら輝く 未来の天使 Eternal dream 胸に抱いて 翼広げたなら きっと歴史が生まれる Angel in my heart 月に見守られて 気高く生きてゆける 時間は風のように so 消えゆくけど･･･ Eternal love 君に逢えた 蒼いこの銀河で いま信じて 飛び立つ天使 Eternal dream 光 浴びて 翼広げたなら いつか奇跡は始まる Angel in my heart Roomaji Lyrics Eternal love kimi ni aeta aoi kono ginga de Kitto kiseki wa hajimaru Angel in my heart Tooku kagiri nai sora he Yume wo sagashite mayou far away Yureru unmei ni nazeka Kokoro midarete michi wo madou Tsuki ni mimamorarete kedakaku ikite yukeru Toki wa suna no you ni so nagareru kedo… Eternal love kimi ni aeta aoi kono ginga de Ima shinjite tobidatsu tenshi Eternal dream hikari abite tsubasa hirogeta nara Kitto kiseki wa hajimaru Angel in my heart Kidou hazureru koto sae Osorenu yuuki atsuku get away Towa no seijaku no naka de Kokoro mezamete mukau sekai Tsuki ni michibikarete shinpi no yami wo nukeru Fukai umi no you ni so tsutsumi konde… Eternal love kimi no koe ga hibiku kono ginga de Hora kagayaku mirai no tenshi Eternal dream mune ni daite tsubasa hirogeta nara Kitto rekishi ga umareru Angel in my heart Tsuki ni mimamorarete kedakaku ikite yukeru Toki wa kaze no you ni so kie yuku kedo… Eternal love kimi ni aeta aoi kono ginga de Ima shinjite tobidatsu tenshi Eternal dream hikari abite tsubasa hirogeta nara Itsuka kiseki wa hajimaru Angel in my heart English Lyrics Eternal love, in this blue galaxy where I met you Surely miracles will begin, Angel in my heart To a faraway, limitless universe Searching for dreams and getting lost far away Somehow, wavering destiny My heart is restless, doubting my path Guarded by the moon, I can live strong Time, like sand, so flows along, but… Eternal love, in this blue galaxy where I met you Soaring angels who believe in the present Eternal dream, if I spread my wings bathed in light Surely miracles will begin, Angel in my heart Even leaving the projected orbit Is fearless courage, heated get away In the silence of eternity My heart awakens and faces the world Guided by the moon, I escape the mysterious darkness Which, like the deep ocean, so surrounds me… Eternal love, in this galaxy which echoes with your voice Look, angels of the future are sparkling Eternal dream, if I spread my wings embraced in my chest Surely history will be born, Angel in my heart Guarded by the moon, I can live strong Time, like the wind, so dissipates, but… Eternal love, in this blue galaxy where I met you Soaring angels who believe in the present Eternal dream, if I spread my wings bathed in light Someday miracles will begin, Angel in my heart Notes and references Category:Songs